Lothor (Lost Ninjas)
Lothor, born Kiya Watanabe, is the main antagonist of the Ninja Storm Rangers and an exiled space ninja. Character History When the son of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Cameron Watanabe, travelled back in time to obtain a magical amulet, he learned that Lothor was actually born on Earth as Kiya Watanabe, the twin brother of Kanoi and Cam's uncle. Kiya had been a student at the Wind Ninja Academy, in the Earth Ninja category. Even at a young age, he craved power and secretly began practicing dark ninja magic. When a woman named Miko was inducted to the Academy with a mystical samurai pendant, he attempted to steal it, but was stopped by Cam, who took the pendant back to the future. For his crimes, he was banished from the Earth by his sensei and, in his rage, he foreswore his family and ninja heritage and declared himself to be Lothor. In space, he continued his mad search for power. He was discovered by budding space admiral Korassil, but with the help of Tauza, overthrew and replaced him. In return, he married Tauza and kept on her sister and Korassil. Later, he took on his two nieces, Marah and Kapri, as apprentices at the urging of their parents. He found them to be very annoying, but kept them around because they were family - an odd sentiment for one that had so recently abandoned his family on Earth, possibly an attempt to fill the gap left in his life. Before his attack on Earth, Lothor had returned to Earth in secret, a violation of his former Sensei's orders. His purpose on this visit is unknown, but while there, he killed the Bradleys, the adoptive parents of Hunter and Blake Bradley. These two were taken in by Sensei Omino and trained at the Thunder Ninja Academy, which, unfortunately, was the first place attacked by Lothor's army. He captured the Thunder Ninja students and Sensei Omino, and even managed to convince Hunter and Blake Bradley that the Wind Ninja's current sensei, Kanoi, was responsible for their adoptive parents' deaths. Return to the Wind Ninja Academy The Wind Ninja Academy, now under the leadership of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Lothor's brother, was the next target. Once again, Lothor kidnapped the students of the academy and turned Sensei Watanabe into a guinea pig. Lothor's victory was short-lived, and he soon realized that three students had escaped the purge of the Wind Ninja Academy (Shane, Dustin, and Tori). Being the only three remaining, they were presented with morphers, allowing them to become Ninja Power Rangers. These new Power Rangers foiled Lothor's plans on numerous occasions, and he has sent monstrous warriors after them, but they all fail. Nevertheless, he stuck by the evil code for destroying a Power Ranger, that "they must be in their true Ranger form." He also repeatedly refused help from his generals attacking other schools, both because it was personal for him and because they were also dealing with escaped students themselves. As the battle drew to a close, treason and betrayal among Lothor's generals saw them all dying off - at each other's hands or at the hands of the Power Rangers. It was soon revealed that these deaths had all been a part of Lothor's great plan, and that when each had died, their spirits had gone to the "Abyss of Evil." With the help of Cam's stolen Samurai Amulet, Lothor was able to make the Abyss overflow and the dead generals and armies were all released once again, free to destroy the world. Shane was able to destroy the resurrected generals with his Battlizer while the other Rangers tossed the other monsters back into the Abyss. Lothor then managed to use Cam's Samurai Amulet to drain the Rangers of their Ranger powers. Fortunately, Shane, Dustin and Tori were able to use their inner ninja powers to seal him and his deceased army in the Abyss of Evil, saving the planet. After escaping from the Abyss of Evil in 2004, Lothor allied himself with Mesogog. When his plans failed, Mesogog turned on Lothor, using his psionic brain-blast to shrink him down to the size of an action figure, and trapped him in a jar as a trophy for his victory . It is presumed that it was destroyed in the destruction of Mesogog's lab, sending Lothor right back to the Abyss of Evil. Personality Lothor has a campy sense of humor, which is often reflected from his frustrations with his monsters/nieces when they fail to best the Power Rangers, or in some predictable occasions (e.g. after making a monster grow, he stares at the camera and asks the audience if they really expected him to make it smaller.) Such fourth wall breaking manifested itself in several other of Lothor's asides (in the season finale, piloting the final giant robot the Rangers would fight, he comments on the battle was the most fun he'd had all season) as well. Powers and Abilities Aside from command of a fleet of space ninjas, Lothor has demonstrated hand-to-hand combat skills and the ability to fire blasts of evil energy. Appearance Lothor retains a humanoid appearance, but wears a full-face mask and robes, both black and covered in primarily red designs. He also has a queue of black hair worn as a topknot. As Kiya, he was Asian.